The Life Of Strife's
by Snowing Starlight
Summary: It was an accident, in all honesty he hadn't planned on getting into a relationship, much less accidentally father a child. He thought he was infertile, and the thought of more mini-hims he hadn't known about years ago made him pale and wonder. This one was special, though not so mini anymore. And Cloud would fight the Six themselves to keep Prompto and his gang of friends safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prompto frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror, shirt off and set on his bed as he turned from side to side, using his camera to take pictures of himself from the front and sides. There was a determined set in his jaw as he did so, and once he finished the twelve-year-old sat his camera on his dresser. He tugged his shirt back on before heading towards the computer he'd set up a few weeks ago. Ever since his mom and stepdad had started traveling for work for long periods of time, Prompto had started to eat out a lot, and to be quite honest he liked food.

If he wanted to help Lady Lunafreya though, and befriend Prince Noctis, then he couldn't be heavy. The prince's words echoed through his mind as he booted the computer up, shifting impatiently as he waited for the lock screen to appear, quickly typing in his password once it had. As soon as he could he Moogle'd "How to lose weight" and dove right in, clicking on as many websites as his computer would let him, and watching as many clips as he could.

It was honestly confusing, there was a lot of information out there, different diets and so, so many types of exercise and videos on how to lose weight. He had clicked through a few of the videos and stared jealously at the fit men and women, his chest tightening a bit at the thought they he might not look like them, if he couldn't figure this whole thing out. It was overwhelming, and quite honestly he didn't know where to start, other than opening up a document to write what things he could down. Calories, carbs, exercises, and jotting down a few ideas, stretches and possible recipes to try out; he grimaced at the fact they were salads.

Ew!

By the time he had a good idea on what he could start doing, though he still didn't know for certain where to start and a lot of the websites suggested talking to a dietitian or a fitness trainer to begin, but he was so young, would they let him without his parents? Prompto didn't know the next time his mom would be home, last time she had just left a note before he had woken up saying that she and his stepdad would be gone for Lestallum until further notice and that if he needed her to just send her a text and she'd call him when she could.

If she ever could.

His dad however… his dad traveled a lot for work, too. Couldn't help it, being a delivery man. Prompto was a lot closer to him, though, and he knew if he called or texted that his dad would answer as soon as he could (sometimes he got out of cell reception, but always messaged back the second he could).

Prompto's eyes finally looked at the little cell phone his dad had bought him for his last birthday sitting on his dresser, it wasn't as fancy as the new ones that were out, but Prompto loved it all the same. The phone could play a few games, his dad getting him into this old one called Kings Knight, but the best part was the phone had a good app for taking photos, which had kept Prompto preoccupied for weeks, eagerly showing his dad as soon as he could, sending as many photos. His dad had gotten the same kind of phone shortly after, and to Prompto's delight had begun to send him photos in return whenever he stopped someplace or saw a particularly breathtaking scene.

The boy hoped one day his dad would take him to those places so that he could get pictures of them on his camera, too. His dad wasn't the best at taking photos, the lighting getting off or something that was supposed to be focused on fuzzy, but Prompto couldn't get upset, his dad was just trying his best, and that warmed his heart.

He missed his dad awfully, he only saw him on those rare trips into Insomnia and on his birthday, which his dad hadn't missed once.

As he picked up the cell, Prompto's eyes glanced at the time and his jaw dropped in surprise; he had spent the better part of three hours looking these things up. It hadn't felt like any time had passed at all! Moving to sit on his bed, Prompto chewed his lip nervously as he considered what he wanted to say, fingers slowly typing things out, erasing other words, and then finally he hit send.

_{__**Chocoboy**__} Hey, Dad? Do you know how I can start losing weight? I know I need to eat better and exerise, but I found alot of stuff on the internet and I can't make sense of it. I don't know where to start._

Prompto didn't have to wait long for his reply.

_{__**Chocoman**__} Why? I thought you were happy with your weight. Is someone bullying you again? You know you're not inferior to those other kids, right? No matter what someone might tell you, you are perfectly fine the way you are._

And Prompto was, maybe not happy a lot because he was awfully lonely, but those moments with the animals he'd run across and strays he'd care for until someone came looking had kept him happy. But, then Noctis called him heavy, and while Prompto was certain his prince didn't mean to offend Prompto, a part of him knew he couldn't - wouldn't - be happy until he could be more presentable to the prince.

But he couldn't tell his dad all of that, his dad wouldn't understand something like that. But it made Prompto smile at his dad's concern about bullies, he had a terrible one last year who luckily Prompto left behind when his dad had him transferred to this better school.

_{__**Chocoboy**__} I just want to. No one is bullying me._

It seemed his dad bought it by his reply.

_{__**Chocoman**__} If that's what you want, kiddo. Losing weight always starts with diet. Pills and things work for some people, but not a lot, don't really believe in those. Exercising is the next step, start small and work your way up, don't try to do a lot at once. You'll be sore, so it's good to start easy and your body will slowly get used to whatever workout you'll be doing. I'd suggest cardio; though squats used to help a buddy of mine get his thoughts together when he was stressed, and helped him concentrate when his mind was running far too fast for him like yours does for you sometimes. He couldn't sit still to save his life._

Prompto could imagine his dad laughing in that quiet laugh, which was more like a couple huffs into the air.

_{__**Chocoboy**__} What about stretches?_

_{__**Chocoman**__} I don't know too much about that, other than simple stretches before a workout. Maybe try some yoga? I'm sure there's videos you could watch online for beginners, or I can put some money in your account so you can rent some, if you'd like._

_{__**Chocoboy**__} Thanks Dad! What about diet? I found a lot of different diets and some people suggested salads._

He typed the word as if it were an abomination.

_{__**Chocoman**__} Kiddo, we both know I can burn water, I'm not the person to ask about this. Sorry. Maybe try those salad leads? There's a lot of different kinds of salads, and you could eat them with soups sometimes. I could try and recall some of the old family recipes for soups, if you'd like? They're heavy soups though, so they'd probably be for dinner or something by itself, and likely not too often._

The feeling of being overwhelmed by everything in his search was finally ebbing away as Prompto read what his dad said and giggled. Yeah, he had seen his dad actually burn water, they had to toss that pot out after the last incident.

_{__**Chocoboy**__} Thanks Dad. I think I know where to start now. I'm gonna go get some groceries before it gets dark._

_{__**Chocoman**__} You're welcome, kiddo. Let me know if you need help with anything else, okay? I might not know a lot about diets and stuff like that, but I'll try to help you best I can. There's some money being transferred into your account now. Be safe, okay? Love you, Prompto._

_{__**Chocoboy**__} Okay! Love you, too!_

**_{Timeskip Mumbo Jumbo}_**

_{__**Chocoteen**__} Soooooo- I made a friend today! :D_

_{__**Chocoman**__} Prompto, we've had this discussion. It's your mom and stepdad's choice whether or not you're allowed to keep a pet in their house._

_{__**Chocoteen**__} It's not like that this time! I mean an actual friend! A human friend! At school!_

_{__**Chocoman**__} A human friend? That's right, today's your first day of highschool, isn't it? How'd it go?_

_{__**Chocoteen**__} I. MADE. A. FRIEND._

_{__**Chocoman**__} We've established that. Prompto, you make friends every other day._

_{__**Chocoteen**__} With animals, teachers, my fellow joggers, the pretty lady at the convenience store, yeah, but this one is especially specail!_

_{__**Chocoman**__} You know I'm teasing, just like I know you'll tell me all about them._

_{__**Chocoteen**__} He's been a schoolmate of mine for years, but I would've never thought he was nerdy too! He plats Kings Knight, too! We played together during lunch in their new co-op mode. Noct's kinda quiet, buty he's always been like that. I gueess it's because he's used to people trying to be his friend for something, but I always thought he looked lonely and I wanted to be his friend for a long time and now I am! Sorya! We're gonna get tehre, I think._

_{__**Chocoman**__} Typos, kiddo. Noct? Another kid named after the prince in your class?_

_{__**Chocoteen**__} Nope! The genuine article himself!_

_{__**Chocoman**__} You befriended the prince of Lucis? Why am I not surprised? Seems befriending royalty is a family trait._

_{__**Chocoteen**__} Guess so!  
{__**Chocoteen**__} WAIT  
{__**Chocoteen**__} YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH ROYALTY TOO?_

_{__**Chocoman**__}__A story for another time._

_{__**Chocoteen**__} DAAAAADDDDD_

_{__**Chocoman**__} About to leave cell reception, talk to you in a couple days, Prom. Love you._

{**Chocoteen**} You're kidding me!

**_The number you have reached is no longer within cell towers. Your message will be sent as soon as the phone has returned to a cell-service provided area._**

_{__**Chocoteen**__} r00d  
{__**Chocoteen**__} Love you, too, dad._


	2. Chapter 2

_{**Chocoteen**} Why must nerves exist? D':_

_{**Chocoman**} Beats me._

_{**Chocoteen**} You're teh adult! You're supposed to know these things._

_{**Chocoman**} Who ever said I grew up? :P_

_{**Chocoteen**} Touche._  
_{**Chocoteen**} I'm just like, really worried? I mean, they're Noct's friends so yeah they're nice to me like autoamticlly, but if I pass this test than that means I gotta train with Gladio sometimes and maybe even Iggy? I dunno because like they've been in the crownsguard longer so i might be with other total n00bs but I wanna be their friends other than because I'm gonna be in the crownsguard because they eem cool and im totally not and omg what if they dont wanna be friends i mean that's okay with me becase everyone is friends with who they wanna be friends with but at teh same time ill be working with them and im totally winding myself up right now and im gonna be sick DDDDDD:_

_{**Chocoman**} Prompto, Prom, kiddo, deep breaths. Okay? Head between knees if you have to._

_{**Chocoteen**} Dad you dont get it omg most of the crownsguard use swords and daggers and lances and i dont know how to sue any of those thigns! What if they wanna teach eme magic/!_

_{**Chocoman**} Prompto, I get it, I really do. You know how to fight with knives, and your Uncle taught you how to use a gun. Don't they use them occasionally? Lances are overrated anyways. Swords… well, want me to teach you a couple things next time I'm in town?_

_{**Chocoteen**} BUTINEEDTHOSEELESSONSNOW_  
_{**Chocoteen**} om6 they're calling me back now im gonna die_

_{**Chocoman**} Good luck! You got this! (b^_^)b_

Prompto took a shaky breath as he stored his phone carefully away, and as he stood his stomach twisted into sickening knots of nerves. He'd been practicing in the gun range for months for this, under his uncle's careful eye and steady hands. Noctis had asked him nearly half a year ago if he wanted to join his guard, and of course the thought of constantly being near Noctis and being able to protect his princely best friend alongside Noctis' other (way much cooler Prompto thought) friends- Gladiolus Amicitia; his Highness' Future Shield, and Ignis Scientia; his Highness' Future Advisor - had the blonde jumping at the opportunity.

But, how could Prompto ever compare to Gladiolus and Ignis? He wasn't related to royalty, or some noble line, nor did he have the training background that Ignis and Gladiolus obviously had. Of course, that wasn't to say that his uncle didn't train the hell out of him, but his uncle was specialized in guns, not the usual ways of fighting that the Crownsguard used, like hand-to-hand and swords. His dad had offered to train him next time he was in the city, but a couple of jobs kept him from coming anywhere near Insomnia; something that his dad apologized for one hundred and seventeen times.

Yes, Prompto did keep track.

Despite all that, Prompto had signed up for the Crownsguard tryouts with his dad's signed permission - as anyone under the age of eighteen required a parent's signature (his mother… he hadn't told her yet, and didn't plan to) - and quite honestly he had been surprised by his dad allowing it, not that he should've been; his dad often caved when it came to something Prompto was so passionate about doing. When Prompto had questioned why his dad was letting him do this with no need for explanation as to why (his dad had signed the papers before Prompto could even get his reasoning out,) his dad had simply shrugged and admitted that he too, had once tried to get into the military, that he had ran away from home at sixteen to actually do it, but a few years into his service special circumstances popped up that forcibly ejected him from the military. His dad had grumbled afterwards about being just a couple years away from being able to go to college without having to pay for it out of pocket when he'd been discharged.

That had been four months ago, and now here he was, following one of the evaluators to the arena where he would be given a choice of weapons and set up in a spar against a freaking Kingsglaive. So, yeah, Prompto was freaking out a bit. Maybe a bit more than just a bit. Just a little more.

Taking a deep breath as they stepped into the training hall, Prompto bit the inside of his cheek so hard that he could taste the copper tang of blood on his tongue as to keep from freezing in terror at not only seeing the evaluators that he was expecting - which honestly there were more of them than he was expecting - but the King and his Shield themselves, sitting in chairs up on the balcony overlooking this training hall. If he wasn't in the presence of the King of Insomnia himself, then honestly Prompto thought that he may have burst into hysterical laughter. Instead he took another deep breath, and; thinking of his father's encouragement and Noctis' hopeful and delighted face when Prompto had admitted he had signed up- Prompto stepped up to the judges.

"Prompto Argentum," one of the judges spoke, prompting Prompto to stand straight and bow, hands sweating and trembling faintly as he balled them into tight fists at his sides. "Age; sixteen. Height; one hundred-seventy-three centimeters. Weight-" Prompo knew it wasn't exactly wise, but he tuned him out momentarily during his inner freakout, gaze flickering around quickly as his brain wracked itself for any advice his uncle or dad would've given him.

**Calm down**, a voice in his mind that sounded exactly like his uncle Vincent said in the same quiet but understanding tone his uncle often had when Prompto started to freak out about things. **Look around you, what do you see?**

"I see my evaluators in front of me, sitting in seats at the edge of the arena. Up above watching is the King and his Shield." Prompto answered his own mind while the evaluator droned on.

"Currently enrolled in Insomnia High alongside his Royal Highness-"

**Good. What else? Do ****not** **move your head, recall what you saw when you walked in.**

"The room is practically empty in the middle, though there's some targets set up that look like they've already taken some beating; one for magic, another for swords, I'm guessing there's one for each. There's the weapons rack, too, against the far wall and near the targets, and they all look like they're wooden or just practice weapons, no live steel. And then there's the glaives against the wall, four of them; three guys and a lady. The guys looked bored, probably placed bets earlier, and she's chewing gum... She looks scarier than any of the guys."

**Why is that? She looks harmless to me.**

"That's why she's scarier. She probably uses magic or knives. Probably magic. But that means I won't go against her, hopefully. Magic is long ranged and they'll probably test me close ranged."

**Clever boy.**

Before Prompto got to sass the voice in his head, his attention was brought back to the people in front of him as the evaluator lowered the application papers (and hadn't they been a blast to fill out) in his hands to meet Prompto's gaze. Oddly enough, the voice in his head that sounded like his Uncle had helped the blonde calm down, looking everything over in his mind, knowing where his targets were and the people he could possibly fight against- would likely, even.

"Choose your choice of weapon wisely," the evaluator who had brought him in was frowning sternly, but was that a hint of concern in his eyes? Maybe. Prompto knew he was small and scraggly, that he looked far from the part of a 'guard' of any sort, but that helped in his favor that others would underestimate him, thus giving him an advantage because he'd be able to surprise them in a fight.

He bowed to them again like he had been instructed by Noctis, he turned from the evaluators and walked (not too quickly but not too slowly, the prince had advised) to the large rack of training weapons. There were so many to choose from it nearly made his head spin, taking yet his umpteenth deep breath, Prompto's gaze moved over the lances and swords, and like hell he'd be able to use a claymore, the daggers interested him and for a second he twitched towards them before the shine of something silver caught his eye. A triumphant grin spread across his face as the airsoft gun stuck out like a sore thumb; it was a wonder he hadn't seen it before and if his uncle were here he'd probably be a bit disappointed. To be fair, all the weapons were of a shiny silver plastic or wooden.

Prompto could already feel the looks of disbelief as he carefully unhooked it from the wall, fingers expertly running across the gun, checking it out for any signs of tampering or damage, but other than looking unused, Prompto couldn't feel or see any sort of issues with it. Of course part of it was actually firing the gun to see how it handled, and undoubtedly it was different from the actual handguns his uncle had trained him in, or even the paintball guns he'd use when he'd get to drag Vincent to an indoor paintball arena. He really needed to take Noct there someday.

"Are you certain that is the weapon you wish to use?" the evaluator called out to him as Prompto was slipping the clip into the gun. Nodding determinedly, Prompto waited patiently as the targets were set up for him. Luckily the training hall was long - not as long as a proper gun range, nor did it have moving targets, but it would make do.

And make do it certain did.

Once they had the targets set up, Prompto was placed a certain distance away from them and told to take his best shot at them. His nerves had returned a bit during the wait, but the second the gun was in his hand and his sapphire eyes were locked on the targets, it was almost as if he actually were back in a gun range with his uncle's warm and steady hand on his shoulder, his prosthetic hand softly gripping Prompto's wrist like it used to when he was younger to aim it properly before letting go so Prompto could take the shot, Vincent's advice being murmured into his ear.

And he only missed the first shot on the longest ranged one! Not bullseye, of course, but it had hit the second inner ring rather than the first outer ring like it often did during practice, so Prompto called it a win in his book. He knew he had a lot of training to do to catch up with his uncle's ability in shooting, but the first time Vincent had taken him out to the gun range he had called Prompto a natural, which had made the fourteen-year-old puff up with pride and delve into every book and magazine on guns he could get his hands on.

All that preparation was paying off, it felt, as the evaluators discussed amongst themselves before the head one called one of the glaives out onto the floor. Prompto fought back the urge to swallow in worry; out of all of them they had chosen the strongest looking fellow, with ruggedly good looks and a surprising number of tattoos that Prompto could immediately see, though they weren't exactly obvious unless one was looking.

Six bless his uncle Vincent for teaching him how to spot little but interesting oddities like that.

The renewed nervous knots in his stomach lessened a little bit at the friendly grin the glaive was giving him, until the-voice-that-sounded-a-lot-like-his-paranoid-uncle pointed out that he could be just doing that to lower Prompto's guard.

As if! Prompto knew he was too riled up to have much of a guard, but like hell was he going to back down from this challenge now, not after he'd gotten so far and seemed to be doing so good! He hoped. He really, really hoped.

The lead evaluator speaking drew both Prompto and the glaive's attentions, both of them eyeing each other curiously out of the corners of their eyes even as the evaluator's voice droned on, "Guns are hardly used by the Insomnian military, much less used by the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive, however due to your obvious strengths with the weapon, we've decided for you to fight against an opponent with training with close-ranged weapons to assess your abilities in a close range battle. You are both allowed to use the practice weapons you have been given. We will give you a few minutes to collect yourselves before we count down to the beginning of this match. Gentlemen, please keep this a blood-free match."

Prompto's mouth went dry as he heard the lady glaive sniggering across the room. Thank the Six he didn't get her, but that didn't mean that the glaive he was actually fighting against was going to be much better. He fought his uncle at long range (losing spectacularly, of course, no one would ever outsnipe Vincent) but close range? Sure, he has some hand-to-hand training but never did he actually use it against someone, just the basic exercises.

_He was so screwed._

He didn't have much more time to think on it, as the evaluator called the beginning of the match and with a flash of crystalline blue that Prompto had come to connect with the summoning of things the blonde jumped back; a pair of wooden daggers appearing in the glaive's hands. His mind whirled into action he aimed without a thought, his first bullet striking true and hitting the glaive's shoulder, enough to sting but not enough to stop the man from lunging at Prompto. The blonde ducked, and by the Six he was thankfully he was fast on his feet as he darted in the opposite direction of the glaive, taking half a second to observe the fact that the glaive wasn't warping before he fired his second shot; one that would have hit had the glaive not twisted out of its path. A third and fourth shot ran out as Prompto darted around the training hall, another strike and miss; and it was obvious to him that the glaive was toying with him, not that Prompto really minded, he knew he couldn't outlast a fully-fledged glaive at sixteen of all ages, but that didn't mean he didn't have his own tricks up his sleeve.

When the glaive darted at him again, this time Prompto let him. He let out a gasp of breath as one of the daggers stuck his arm - no doubt there'd be a bruise - but before he could let himself fully register the pain the youth tossed the gun into the air, undoubtedly puzzling the glaive by the way the man's eyes widened a little as he twisted in his spot so the man was just behind him. It only took seconds, surprising even Prompto at how quick his own reaction time was, his hands moving as if he'd been doing this all of his life, one finding the glaive's arm and the other the back of the man's neck, and with a force Prompto didn't even know he had he flipped the glaive over his shoulder and onto the floor with a thud.

One hand rose to catch his gun and aiming the muzzle of the gun at the back of the glaive's head, Prompto thought for just a moment he had secured a victory before a tug on his ankle had Prompto falling flat onto his back, gun tumbling from his hand in the fall, the glaive taking the high ground now with his daggers pressed against Prompto's neck as a foot kicked away the gun. The teenager's chest was heaving as the evaluators called out that their fight was finished, and sweat was rolling down his face, cheeks flushed and his hair was clinging to every surface of skin it could reach, but the glaive was grinning at him and (when did he stand up?) offered him his hand. After a second of hesitation Prompto took it, letting the glaive (he really needed to get his name) haul him to his feet. "That was the longest any of you lasted in a fight against me, kid, good job," the glaive murmured in his ear before giving Prompto a hearty pat on the back, nearly sending the teenager tumbling again.

There was a discussion among the evaluators, their whispers hushed as the glaive fell back to the wall after retrieving and passing Prompto the airsoft gun. The evaluators finally finished their hushed discussion after what felt like ages but was probably only a few minutes, telling him that they'd be in contact with his results within the week, and bid him to place the gun back on the was before he was dismissed. After doing as he was bid, Prompto gave a nervous bow to the evaluators, the glaives, and finally the deepest one to the King and his Shield before the youth took his leave. He was still shaking from a mix of exhaustion from the false fight and nerves as he slipped past the training room , and a few corridors down before he leaned heavily against the wall, the cool stone against his back helping his flushed skin and his overthinking mind relax.

"Prompto!"

The blonde peeled himself off of the wall at hearing his name, head automatically turning to look at the other teenager as Noctis appeared down the corridor with a huge grin. "Dude, I know you're good at shooter games and all but that was amazing."

"You were watching?!" Prompto squaked, hurrying over to the other though he nearly stumbling over a crack in the flooring as he stared at Noctis, eyes wide and cheeks paling. He let out an audible whine when Noctis rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Well duh. I've got to assess my future guards too, you know?" The clatter of quietly booted feet on the stones underneath them caught Prompto's attention, and he turned his head in time to see the glaive he had sparred against approaching them. "Hey Nyx," Noctis called in greeting, after turning his own head to see what Prompto was staring at in surprise.

"Hey, your Highness," the glaive greeted with an obviously playful mock bow once he was close to the friends, and Prompto's gaze flickered nervously between the two, watching Noctis roll his eyes, though a smile twitched at the ends of his lips. "I came to say that you did really great out there, kid," the newly dubbed Nyx addressed Prompto, surprising the blonde. "I have to say, it's a pity you're not joining the Glaive, we could use a sharp shooter like you. Anyways, my shift is ending. See you around, kid, and good luck with the results." Nyx gave Prompto yet another heart pat on the back before ruffling Noctis' hair despite the prince's protests before heading off down the hall opposite.

"That was… weird?" Prompto asked, uncertainty creeping into his tone even as Noctis chuckled.

"Nah, Nyx has always been weirdly friendly. He's been my guard more times than I can count growing up." Noctis shrugged, swinging an arm over Prompto's shoulders. "Only one of them who could keep up with my warping." Was it him or did Noctis sound prideful at that?

"Now c'mon. Specs is making green soup curry to celebrate." Prompto snickered at seeing the disgusted face Noctis was pulling - undoubtedly due to the ingredients that made up the green of the green soup - before looping an arm around the prince's shoulders as they headed down the Citadel's halls.

* * *

Prompto knew that Ignis was a ridiculously good chef, with how often Prompto stayed over at Noctis' any more the young man had started to buy extra groceries for Prompto (despite all his protests that he didn't need them) and often cooked recipes that Prompto liked - seeming to enjoy the influence Prompto was having on Noctis' diet, and although the prince outright refused a lot of vegetables, even going as far as to place them on Prompto's plate, he was eating more with Prompto around than he had been without the blonde, since Prompto actually liked vegetables.

But Six the smell coming from the kitchen when they walked into the prince's apartment was enticing. Prompto could feel his mouth begin to water as he pulled off his shoes in the doorway, setting them next to the fancy black ones that were obviously Ignis', while Noctis just kicked his off into a corner before loudly announcing that they were back.

Immediately Ignis surfaced from the kitchen, an expression on his face that told Prompto instantly that they were in for a scolding. Or at least Noctis was, as Ignis inclined his head in greeting to Prompto before rounding on Noctis, who tossed himself onto the couch without a care in the world as Ignis began, "I thought I told you to call me when you were finished with the Crownsguard evaluations this year, which should not have been for another half hour at the very least with the amount of people trying out this year."

"I left early."

"Noctis."

"None of them interested me but Prompto."

Prompto would swear up and down on any normal day that Ignis had the patience of a freaking Saint for having to deal with Noctis constantly bushing off his princely duties, but today it looked like that thread of seemingly-never-ending patience was finally wearing down.

"I know you only have eyes for Prompto to join your guard, but honestly, Noctis, how bad could it have been staying for an hour longer?" A pause as realization dawned on Ignis' pretty features. "How did you travel here from the Citadel, Noctis?"

Noctis seemed to finally notice that Prompto was hovering awkwardly in the entryway during his and Ignis' verbal battle and motioned for Prompto to come on instead of answering his childhood friend. Prompto shot Ignis a look of apology before he joined the other teenager on the couch, wincing at the displeased sigh that came from Ignis at being ignored by their prince. Who was currently pushing a game controller into Prompto's hands while the system booted up.

As luck would have it, the moment Ignis opened his mouth again to presumably resume his argument? Scolding? Something, with Noctis, Gladiolus walked through the door. Noctis beat Ignis in speaking, "Sup Gladio."

"Be grateful I covered up your vanishing act, Princess. Dad's not pleased you idiots left on your own, but the evaluators seemed done early anyway so he sent me off, too."

At least this one didn't sound angry? More amused. Another sigh was drawn from Ignis, who shot the bemused Gladiolus an unimpressed look while Prompto peeked at them from the couch, only turning back to the rather large and obviously expensive TV after Noctis nudged him with an elbow. He turned his attention to choosing his character in Tekken, though he could still hear the conversation between Ignis and Gladiolus as his character faced off Noctis'.

"How did the rest of the testing go?" Ignis asked wearily.

"Eh, average. None of them stood out like Blondie here did," Gladiolus said as he walked past the couch, purposefully pausing to ruffle Prompto's hair despite the affronted squawk that came from the teenager; who was really getting tired of people messing with his hair today. "Gotta say kid, you really impressed them. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Prom's always been good at any games with guns," Noctis popped in his two cents as he stretched out over the couch, legs flopping over Prompto's lap as the blonde paused the game to explain, despite Noctis' annoyed whine. He'd been winning, too.

"My uncle taught me, my dad's brother. Uncle Vincent has always been hanging around to help raise me, though there's sometimes when he's gone to work for dad. There was an incident when I was thirteen, or fourteen? The point is, I got mugged on my way home from school." Boy had that been embarrassing to him. "The worst part was it had been daylight out, and no one had paid attention to the two obviously much older teenagers beating the living daylights outta me. I was just lucky they didn't take my phone or break anything but my nose, and I texted my dad immediately after it happened. Uncle Vincent was out of town at the time, but the next day when I went to go for my jog I found him sitting on my doorstep at five-o'clock in the morning with bags under his eyes and his suitcase next to him." Prompto recalled foldly how tired and grumpy the man had been, but how gentle his hands had been looking over Prompto's injuries and taking care of the most noticeable and painful ones.

"He walked me to and from school for a while. About a week after the incident we found ourselves at the gun range on my way home from school, and it just kinda went from there. Dad showed up the next week, and both of them taught me the basics of hand-to-hand. Neither of them had much training in it, both preferring guns or swords for dad, but where they lack the finesse they make up for it in raw strength. But, um, yeah," Prompto stumbled a bit as he realized he'd been rambling, and there was something dark in both Ignis and Gladiolus' gaze that unnerved him. "Uncle Vincent lives here now, since the incident, and we get together once a week at the gun range."

"So that's where you run off to on Tuesdays." Noctis snorted, either not noticing or ignoring the looks exchanged between Ignis and Gladiolus that had Prompto shifting nervously. Hopefully he hadn't just royally messed up his chances of being in the Crownsguard by admitting what happened, but the moment seemed to pass as the timer in the kitchen dinged and Ignis went to retrieve the dessert from the oven. A silence fell over the room for a moment before-

"Hey, how's your arm doing, Blondie?"

Prompto's head jerked in surprise, brows knitting together as he looked at Gladiolus. "Huh?"

Gladiolus tapped a spot on his arm and gestured to Prompto's. "Don't think I missed that hit Ulric got on you earlier. That's got to be hurting."

"Oh." Prompto had completely forgotten about that. Rolling up the sleeve of his hoodie he was met with already yellowing bruises. "Eh, it's not as bad as it looked." Even Noctis sat up a bit to look at the bruise, and both he and his shield looked surprised at how healed the bruises were.

"What the f-"

"Language, Noctis," chasted Ignis as he stepped into the living room again, only to pause to stare puzzledly at the rapidly healing bruises.

Prompto watched Noctis shoot his advisor a scowl as the blonde rolled his sleeve down again, shrugging; suddenly so very self conscious. "I've always had a whacky healing rate? I mean, when my nose was broken it healed itself in a week. Bruises go away quickly, and cuts don't leave scars." He never thought it was weird growing up, as his dad was the same way, but maybe it was just a family trait? Seemed like it with the way the other three were giving him such an odd look, before Noctis snorted loudly.

"Lucky," the prince drawled, flopping onto the couch again. "I wish mine would do that, Gladio's hits always smart for ages."

"Well maybe if you dodged a little more, Princess," Gladiolus snarked back, although his tone was playful rather than spiteful. "Then you wouldn't have so many bruises. If you're going to complain about them, then we're working on your dodge rolls tomorrow."

"Oh c'mon!"

Prompto couldn't help but start snickering at the utter look of despair on his best friend's face. "I can't wait to join you guys in training." Another snicker at the look of horror Noctis turned onto him. " Maybe then I'll finally feel like one of you. " Silence fell and the other three were looking at him funny again. It took a second for Prompto to realize why, and he paled immediately dropping his gaze. Oh Six, he had said that out loud, hadn't he?

It took a moment before Gladiolus scoffed. "Trust me, Blondie. Guard or no I'll have that perky ass of yours running so many laps around the training hall for that sentence alone you'll be sore for days; whacky healing factor or not." Was that supposed to be reassuring?

Ignis spoke up next, prompting Prompto to look at him, "Of course, you are one of us, Prompto. Whether you pass or not." There was something oddly soft in Ignis' gaze that had Prompto ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully until Ignis looked away, heading back into the kitchen once more.

He squeaked when a finger suddenly jabbed into his side, and he turned his head to look at Noctis' serious gaze. "You're my best friend no matter what, got it?" Noct's tone was demanding, and Prompto felt his heart melt just a little bit at seeing the worry in Noct's eyes.

"Yeah, I get it." Prompto's voice was hardly above a whisper, but Noct seemed satisfied with whatever he saw in Prompto's gaze as the prince settled down yet again and nodded.

"Good."

"All right children," Ignis called out playfully. "Dinner's served."

The rest of the evening passed without another word of Prompto's insecurities uttered, and for the time they were forgotten as he laughed and joked with Noct and their friends.

* * *

_{**Chocoteen**} I GOT IN!_

_{**Chocoman**} Congratulations, Prompto. I knew you could do it._

_{**Chocoteen**} Om6 i'n so excited! I messaged ucnle Vincent too! He's gonna come over to have a celebratory dinner in a couple ights when he's not so busy at the bar! :DDDD_

_{**Chocoman**} Remind me to take you out next time I'm in town, too. There's a little something something in your account for you to spoil yourself, too._  
_{**Chocoman**} I really am proud of you, kiddo._

_{**Chocoteen**} Daaaaaaaddddd, you didn't need to do thaaattt._

_{**Chocoman**} I wanted to. I don't get to spoil you as often I as I used to._  
_{**Chocoman**} Now that you've become money conscious. :/_  
_{**Chocoman**} You know I can buy anything you need, right?_

_{**Chocoteen**} You've worked hard for that money tho! Besides, I like my part time, though I guess I'm gonna have to qut that now to make training in the evenings. Ew._

_{**Chocoman**} All the more reason to pour money into your account._

_{**Chocoteen**} Dad._  
_{**Chocoteen**} Dad no._  
_{**Chocoteen**} Bad Dad!_

_{**Chocoman**} Yes Dad (・ω・)b_

_{**Chocoteen**} Om6 it looks like it's staring into my soul_

_{**Chocoman**} ( ⓛ ω ⓛ )_

_{**Chocoteen**} Dad._  
_{**Chocoteen**} No._

_{**Chocoman**} /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\_

_{**Chocoteen**} I'm gonna stop responding now_  
_{**Chocoteen**} I gotta get to Noct's anyways, Iggy is making another celebratory dinner_

_{**Chocoman**} Have fun, kiddo. Stay safe._

_{**Chocoteen**} Will do!_

_{**Chocoteen**} WHY DID YOU PUT THAT MUCH INTO MY ACCOUNT?!_  
_{**Chocoteen**} Who did you rob?!_  
_{**Chocoteen**} Dad?!_  
_{**Chocoteen**} DADDDD_

_{**Chocoman**} ╰༼.◕ヮ◕.༽つ¤=[]— (✖╭╮✖)_  
_{**Chocoman**} = $$$_

_{**Chocoteen**} omf6_  
_{**Chocoteen**} I'm going now, goodbye 5evar_  
_{**Chocoteen**} 3 u_

_{**Chocoman**} ヾ(＾-＾)ノ_  
_{**Chocoman**} Love you too, Prom._


End file.
